


Don't you ever knock? - Lolix ( Felix x Locus)

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, clunky?, i have the weirdest ideas, its flunky, its weird, lolix, no seriously, sorrynotsorry, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: its so wrong and the end sucks bcuz i wrote it IN CLASS and i was side tracked so bad D: But ya know you get at a point where you just dont know who to finish it (bowchickabowow)tell me what you think?





	

Locus heard a wet sound echoing through the halls; was it water or clothes being turned over?  
He walked closer to locate the sound; he dead stopped outside of a room with a sign that said "Felix", it was held up by a knife.

Puzzled he opened the door carefully to be met by Felix-- butt naked standing over a fleshlight inside a pillow; his right leg was leaning towards his desk.  
One hand to steady himself and the other to quickly move a buttplug in and out.

Felix stopped and looked at the green armored man in his doorway; sweat dripped from his forehead and torso, he swallowed and let go of the buttplug, this was when Locus heard it was vibrating.

Felix slowly grabbed a blanket and put it around his waist then continued to slowly walk towards him.

"...Ever heard about knocking? "  
His voice was shaking, out of breath and his eyes dazzled around the helmet; as to locate where the eyes might be.

Locus looked at the man and his eyes gazed down at his rather erect member, "Felix" he started, realizing he didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

"Wha--"  
Locus got cut off by Felix rambling "y-you can't just-"  
He waved his hand in the air "- barge in here a-and judge me!"  
"I didn't barge, I slowly opened the door" he quietly added.  
"Don't!" Felix pointed at Locus "interrupt me..."

Locus tilted his head towards the pillow and lube, Felix caught it.  
"What did I say..." he awkwardly added "don't judge"

They stood there for a few awkward moments; it was interrupted by the sound of soldiers coming up the hallway, Locus quickly turned around and closed the door; with him outside it.

Felix held his breath,as he heard the muffled voices of Locus and soldiers. He started to place stuff around, when the door opened and Locus stepped in. He closed the door behind him and looked at the half naked Felix.

"Have you ever heard about --"  
He said as he flipped the lock  
"--locking the door."

Felix swallowed, Locus walked closer- up until he was eye level height.  
He took off his helmet with a hiss, sat it down on the desk.  
Felix had closed his eyes, expecting a hit like the other times he'd been caught with his pants down, literally.

His eyes shot open as a soft kiss was felt at his temple.  
Felix pushed himself away and slammed into the wall; his hand touched the wet spot.

Locus walked closer "remember what I told you would happen if I caught you doing--" he tilted his head towards the twitching penis "That." Locus said with a firm tone,it sent shivers down Felix's spine.

"Y-yeah, you c-cut it off" he tried to say it with a humorous tone but gave away his concern.  
Locus merely nodded; a knife was pulled out of the wall.

Felix closed his eyes and held his breath, all he heard was Locus stepping closer and something got picked up.

Locus firmly grabbed Felix's leaking member and the other grabbed his throat, Felix grabbed the wrist of Locus gloved hand.

He felt something cold and sharp move around his balls, the pressure around his neck was getting tighter. So far Felix hadn't protested, gasping for air ; he grabbed a nearby lamp and it fell.

Locus stopped and let go until Felix wasn't hiccuping anymore, his face was red; like he was embarrassed.

His gloved thumb slowly rubbed over the head, earning a few gasps from Felix.  
"W-wha -- ahhh" small beads of Cum dripped out.  
"...you're too sensitive " Locus added to Felix's flustered face.

Locus could feel his own getting hard by looking at Felix almost loosing it to a few brushes,he decided he'd need to slowly savor this. When would he find Felix in such a state again?

His hand that was around the neck slowly let go and palmed his face; slowly stroking his member.  
"Shhh" Locus voice vibrated in Felix's ears, "gah-"  
Felix gasped out as he felt his butt vibrate. His knees trembles and almost gives out, Locus quickly grabbed him by the hips and lifted him; his legs wrapped around him.

His gloved hands slid up his sides, slowly touched the nipples, up the arms --  
*click*  
Felix's eyes popped open,he looked up and rattled his cuffed hands.  
"What are you doing?!"

''You know what I'm doing.''  
Locus pulled his hair away from his face, Felix's eyes widen; then softened.

He closed the space between them; gently kissing him, Felix moaned into the kiss.  
A hand grabbed his dick; slowly pacing - until Felix let out a yelp and sperm splashed between them.

''Tch-'' Locus let out, Felix was breathing heavily and mumbling words.  
Locus turned off the plug; he slowly lubed his own penis; before slowly pushing up his log in his entrance.  
Felix's eyes open with a shock gasping; he pulled his cuffs, Locus stopped; grabbing his chin ''are you ok?''  
Felix nodded.

Locus pulled in and out fast; Felix's member flops around, slowly going erect.  
Rough kisses was planted around his neck and chin; Locus came inside.  
Felix moaned his name loudly, Locus gasped his name as well.

After a few seconds when Locus got his vision back; he pulled out and uncuffed; carefully lifted him into the bed.

Locus stared at Felix, he let out a huff with a smirk, and left him to be.  
After Locus left, Felix moaned out  
''L-Locs-?''

The end

**Author's Note:**

> its so wrong and the end sucks bcuz i wrote it IN CLASS and i was side tracked so bad D: 
> 
> But ya know you get at a point where you just dont know who to finish it (bowchickabowow)
> 
> tell me what you think?


End file.
